parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64 - Soundtrack - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is what the soundtrack can sound like during Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Soundtrack (For Thomas 2) * VCI (1989) Music Intro * Level Complete * Captain Devious Diesel * Beginning of the Top of the World * The Spider Attacks * The Bone Arms out of the Wall * Boing! * Yeah! * Boink! * Bounce * The Warship Attacks Again! * Robot Pirate Fight 11 * ltsaberon01 * lightsaberpulse * ltsaberswing01 * ltsaberswing02 * ltsaberswing03 * ltsaberswing04 * ltsaberswing05 * ltsaberswing06 * ltsaberswing07 * ltsaberswing08 * ltsaberswingdbl01 * ltsaberlp * ltsaberbodyhit01 * ltsaberhit01 * ltsaberhit02 * ltsaberhit03 * ltsaberhit05 * ltsaberhit06 * ltsaberhit07 * ltsaberhit12 * ltsaberhit14 * ltsaberhit15 * ltsaberoff01 * saberout * sabrswg * saber * blaster * rifle * ltfx_066 * ltfx_005 * falconflyby * falconflybys * saberin * forcelightning01 * forcepersuas02 * forcelitning02 * forcepull01 * forcethrow01 * forcegrip01 * forcehealing01 * get in my belly * reptrrico01 * remotefire01 * railchargefly01 * specFX * x-wing * x-wing-foils * x-wingsounds2 * tiefighters * tieby * tieguns * tigfighters2 * Goofy Yell * Goofy Yodel * 2scream * Scream Male Terror Scream Human Horror 1 * AHHH!1 * AHHH!2 * AHHH!3 * door * trprsht1 * trprsht2 * Steam Train 1 * Steam Train 2 * Steam Train 3 * Steam Train Crashes Into Car Then Derails Off Of Cliff * Train Steam Steady Running Fast Speed * Train Steam Steady Running Fast Speed With Whistle * Headless Horseman's Laugh * Bossfight 3 * Beginning of the Woods of Light * Speech with Percy * Sleeping Workshop Room * Thomas 2 - Prologue * The Brave Engineer (1950) - Opening Theme * Intro to Thomas 2 * The Way To The Jail * Teeth Cartoon Scooby's Teeth Chatter Short * Teeth Cartoon Scooby's Teeth Chatter Long * evillaugh4 * Magical Sound Effects * Shooting Cages * The Warship Attacks Thomas * In The Forest * The Way After Percy * The Map * The Brave Engineer Whistle * Engine Dance At Level's End * Zas En Toda La Boca! * WTH Boom * Braveworld (1989) * Beginning of the Fairy Glade * At The Swamp * At The Switch * The Lake With Oil * Emily 1 * Emily 2 * In The Cave * The Slide * Machine Boss * Oil * After The Fight * Beginning of the Marshes * Surfing With Toad * Next Surfing Part * Farewell * Beginning of the Bayou * The Warship Sends Bombs * The Warship Attacks * Surfing on the Barrel * The Attacking Pirahna * The Falling Barrels * Jump Over The Barrels! * Final Part of Jumping * Robotfight * Beginning of the Sanctuary of Water and Ice * Normal Music After Fight * In the Spheres Room * At The Slide * Later on the Slide * The Way To The Mask * The Mask * You Get The Mask! * At James * First Ride of The Shell * Second Ride of the Shell * Poor Friend Henry! * Beginning of the Cave of Nightmares * The Respawn After The Death * breath_261 * Star-Wars-1391 * breath * breathe * breathing * breathing1 * Bring The Spheres Back! * Boss At The Slide * Boss Fight * Third Ride On The Shell * Henry Helps Us * Spider Attacks At The Canopy's Beginning! * At The Precipice * Mission Impossible For Thomas * Beginning Of The Whale Bay * Later In The Water * Riding on the Shell * Beginning of the Sanctuary of the Stone and Fire * Later After The Big Jump * At The Lava River * The Secret Lava Town * A Hidden Place With A Cage * After Destroying the Wall * After Riding On The Stone, Bringing Back The Yellow Sphere * A Short Enemy Fight * Fruit Surfing On The Lava * In The Big Man's Room * Surfing on the Slide * Second Visit in The Big Man's Room * Train Whistle Steam Whistle * Train Whistles Medium Pitch * Train Steam Pull Out Of Station With Bell * Train Steam Steady Running Medium Speed * Train Steam Chugg By Close Up With Bell * cartoon_19 * After The Robot Fight And The 2 Switches * The Way To The Next Two Switches * First Fly With The Barrel * Use The Barrel To Turn On The Switch * Fly Over The Green River * Second Fly Over The Green River * Last Ride * War Ship Attacks Thomas * Second War Ship Attack * After Thomas Reaches The Stairs * Third War Ship Attack * Thomas Runs and Runs * Flying Down * Riding A Chair * Next Part of Riding * Later On The Line * Reached The End * At The Barrels * At The Boxes * Secret Room * Beginning of the Sanctuary of Rock and Lava * In The Temple * Flying With A Leaf * Carried By The Wind * The Lava Lake * Running Lava * Master The Lavatide * Thomas Go On! * Thomas Learns To Fly * Reached The Thorns * A Part Of Flying * Later Part of Flying * Last Flying Part * Beginning of The Tomb of Ancients * The Green Sump * Flying With A Barrel * Special Bonuses * Time Rages * Beginning of the Iron Mountains * Molly's son, Percy, escapes! * Shut down the laser! * Thomas Flies Down * Thomas Flies In A Balloon * The Big Grasshopper Machine * In The Room * Later In The Room * Riding in the Shell * You Reach The Bridge with the Shell * The Slide * Diesel Escapes And Plans A Timed Bomb * Later at the Slide * Last Part of The Slide * Rocket Fly Part 1 * Rocket Fly Part 2 * Rocket Fly Part 3 * Big Boss Fight Part 1 * Final Fight! * Sadness Ending * Thomas Is Alive At The Ending * End Credits (For Railway Trouble) * VCI (1989) Music Intro * Level Complete * 20th Century Fox Logo * Star Roars Intro Theme * select * ltfx_067 * ltfx_068 * ltfx_053 * ltfx_066 * ltfx_083 * ltfx_054 * Wookie Prisoner * Qui-Gon's Noble End * blow * BURP! * Whistling Sound Fall * Splash! * evillaugh4 * Clash of the Lightsabers * Hyperspace * The Hologram * Thomas's Whistle * Thomas Train Slow Speed (1984) * Buffer Contact * Buffer Apply Pleasure * Thomas Medium Speed (1984) * Thomas' Danger Theme * ltys_067 * Steam Train Crashes Into Car And Falls Off Of Cliff * BoneWah * Ta-dah! * Winch Mechanism * Busy Going Backwards Runaway Theme * Thomas Steady Steam 2 (1984) * Thomas Train Slow Speed 2 (1984) * Thomas Train Medium speed 2 (1984) * N Sanity Island * 3440 at Haxby. 10th August 1986 * brakes squeal * Train Whistle * bbgetout * FXDoor * Train Steam Pull Out Of Station With Bell * 3440b * sounds_light.zip * soundsblaster.zip * troopervoices.zip * troopervoices2.zip * soundsforce.zip * soundsforce2.zip * tpmsaber1.zip * tpmsaber2.zip * sabersounds.zip * FXHome-Saber.zip * FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip * FXHome-Saber-On-Off.zip * FXHome-Double-Bladed-Saber.zip * FXHome-Futuristic-Guns.zip * FXHome-Bullet-Time.zip * Brett-Guns-Shots.zip * FXHome-M41A-Pulse-Rifle.zip * FXHome-Swords.zip * FXHome-Fighting-Swing.zip * sabrout1 * sabrarmb1 * SaberOn * lightsaberpulse * sabrswg * 1Hit02 * sabhit2 * Swing02 * Saberblk * ltsaberhit02 * sabrswg6 * LSbody01 * LSrico03 * lasrhit2 * sabrhit5 * LSsabr02 * Lswall02 * Swing01 * lsrico02 * hit03 * sabhit3 * ltsaberhit03 * ltsaberhit01 * ltsaberhit15 * ltsaberhit07 * sabhit1 * Hit01 * Hit03 * ltsaberswing01 * ltsaberswing02 * sthswng1 * sthswng2 * sthswng3 * sthtwrl1 * sthtwrl2 * sabrswg2 * sabrswg3 * sabrswg4 * sabrswg7 * sabrswg6 * FastSabr * Lswall03 * LSsabr01 * LSrico01 * 3440 departing from Highley. 21st June 1986 * Toyland Express's Cave Part 01 * Level 4 Hub * Crash Amberley * Toyland Express's Cave Part 02 * 3440 on Eardington Bank. 21st June 1986 * Toyland Express's Cave Part 03 * Madame Amberley School * Classroom Chaos (Cut) * Toyland Express's Cave Part 04 * 3440 soon after departing from Malton. 20th December 1986 * 6960 approaching Cockett Tunnel. 21st September 1985 * Magica DeSpell's Manor * 3440 passing Green End. 19th May 2006 * 7029 departing from Par. 6th September 1985 * Barry Scrapyard HQ Part 03 * Barry Scrapyard HQ Part 04 * Mecha Bandicoot * The Magic Tree * 4930 climbing Sapperton Bank. 2nd February 1985 * 4930 & 7819 climbing Hemerdon Bank. 8th April 1985 * Plain 01 * Plain 04 * Plain 05 * 5051 & 4930 near Stoneycombe. * 6000 & 7819 departing from Bristol. 7th April 1985 * 75069b1 * 75069b2 * City of Duckburg * crash * Train Cartoon Crash Stop * Moats Part 01 * Construction Site Part 01 * Moats Part 03 * Moats Part 04 * Moats Part 05 * The Pink Panther - Gangster's Lair * Together * Moon Valley * Infiltrating the Fortress * 3440c1 * Canyon Part 01 * Mos Eisley Spaceport * Cantini Part 01 * Cantini Part 02 * Canyon Part 05 * Canyon Part 06 * Carrot Henge Mystery * Downhill Duck * The Sanctuary of Water and Ice * Glacier Cocktail Part 04 * 7819b * 6000b * 2857a * 2857b * 2857c * 9466c * Pyramid Part 01 * Pyramid Part 02 * Pyramid Part 03 * Steam Train 1 * Steam Train 2 * Steam Train 3 * Summer Holiday - Cliff Richard * Stoking Coal * SQUADALA! We are off! * Coach to Pleasure Island * Noveltones Bank Left Two * Devious Diesel's Theme (Season 2) * Cave of Bad Dreams * Transformation * The Battle of Hoth * The Battle of Yavin * Grogh's HQ Part 01 * Departure of Boba Fett * Grogh's HQ Part 02 * Tomb of the Ancients * Lurking in the Darkness * Season 1 Runaway Theme * Duel of the Fates * Death of Cerberus * Kylie Minogue - The Locomotion * The Throne Room * Edward's Whistle * Henry's Whistle * Gordon's Whistle * James's Whistle * Percy's Whistle * Toby's Bell * Duck's Whistle * Donald and Douglas's Whistle * Duncan's Whistle * Train Whistle 2 * Train Whistle 3 * Train Whistle Final * The Empire Strikes Back Ending Credits (For Puffa Steam Train on Rails) * Once Upon A Time...Storybook Love Intro * Rocket Robot On Wheels OST: Secret Room 2 * Rocket Robot On Wheels OST: Secret Room 1 * Rocket Robot on Wheels OST: Inside the Dinosaur * Rocket Robot on Wheels OST: Gemstones / Tic Tac Toe Chicken * Rocket Robot on Wheels OST: Bee Ware * Rocket Robot On Wheels OST: Jojo's World/Danger game * Rocket Robot on Wheels OST: File Selection/Credits * Rocket Robot On Wheels OST: Pyramid Scheme ( Note in description ) * Rocket Robot on Wheels OST: Food Fright * Rocket Robot On Wheels OST: Paint Misbehavin * Rocket Robot On Wheels OST: Mine Blowing * Rocket Robot On Wheels OST: Clowny Island * Rocket Robot on Wheels OST: Whoopie world main * sabrout1 * sabrarmb1 * SaberOn * lightsaberpulse * sabrswg1 * Hit02 * sabhit2 * Swing02 * Saberblk * ltsaberhit02 * sabrswg6 * LSbody01 * LSrico03 * lasrhit2 * sabrhit5 * LSsabr02 * Lswall01 * Swing01 * lsrico02 * hit03 * sabhit3 * ltsaberhit03 * ltsaberhit01 * ltsaberhit15 * ltsaberhit07 * sabhit1 * Hit01 * Hit03 * ltsaberswing01 * ltsaberswing02 * sthswng1 * sthswng2 * sthswng3 * sthtwrl1 * sthtwrl2 * sabrswg2 * sabrswg3 * sabrswg4 * sabrswg7 * sabrswg6 * FastSabr * LSBody02 * Lswall03 * LSsabr01 * ltsaberbodyhit01 * LSrico01 * ltsaberoff01 * Lord of the Dance Music Ending (For Thomas's All New Animated Series) * Rayman's All New Animated Series Theme Category:UbiSoftFan94